


Залечь на дно в Ёми

by lachance



Category: Grim Fandango, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть — самая пошлая и растиражированная метафора в истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Залечь на дно в Ёми

_The mission bells told me, ding, dong, that I must not stay_  
_Stay South of the border, down Mexico way_  
Frank Sinatra

Когда древко собственной косы пережало трахею, Ханамия отстраненно подумал, что разговор, кажется, не задался. Лезвие поймало тусклый отблеск единственной лампочки под потолком, и представить, как оно прошьет ему грудную клетку, оказалось как-то слишком легко для того, чтобы это проигнорировать.

— Может, поговорим? — Ханамия пытался хотя бы не хрипеть, но воздуха отчаянно не хватало. Хьюга прищурился, мимоходом, видимо, взвешивая смутные вероятности, а потом надавил еще немного сильнее, и от удушья потемнело перед глазами.

— Говори, если сможешь, — ровно предложил он, перемещая древко чуть вверх, чтобы рассчитанно болезненно надавить на адамово яблоко. Если бы Ханамия не задыхался, он бы, пожалуй, восхитился. Не каждый день встретишь чистого праведника, которому один гнев и мешал стать святым, который вместо разговора начинает тебя пытать.

Он перехватил теплое дерево обеими руками, пытаясь отвести от горла, но не вышло: все, на что хватило силы — немного облегчить нажим. Впрочем, вероятнее казалось то, что ему просто позволили это сделать.

— Ты всегда так встречаешь друзей?

— Ты мне не друг.

— Справедливо, — он бы рассмеялся, но голова все еще слишком сильно кружилась. — А что скажут твои новые приятели, когда узнают, что ты убил жнеца?

Что-то в лице Хьюги все-таки дрогнуло. Всего на мгновение. Совесть, бесполезная и беспощадная, царапающая острыми когтями внутренности, — она остается с человеком в жизни и после смерти. Правда, самого Ханамию эта неверная стерва бросила на полдороге.

— Я думаю, — отозвался Хьюга наконец, — они скажут мне «спасибо».

— Даже жаль, что я прорасту цветами, — он вздохнул, глядя в потолок с такой скукой, будто совсем не чувствовал удушья, — уверен, убийство сделает из тебя приятного человека.

Хьюга нахмурился, явно пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с приступом тяжелой ярости, и это не далось ему легко. Ханамия отстраненно подумал, что совсем не понимает, как такой вспыльчивый парень за всю свою жизнь мог искренне желать смерти всего одному человеку — ему самому.

Но, в конце концов, за этим он здесь. И, возможно, правда сейчас умрет — в деле с самого начала был определенный риск.

— Зачем ты искал меня?

— А ты собирался выяснить это до того, как убьешь меня, или после? — Ханамия, закатив глаза, говорил со всем сарказмом, на который был способен в этих обстоятельствах. Собеседника не проняло — это был тот распространенный случай, когда мораль заменяет мозг. Его подобное всегда здорово раздражало, если подумать, — насколько какое-то «всегда» возможно, если его памяти всего-то года четыре. Да и та пестрит пробелами, будто кто-то прошелся по киноленте с ножницами, безжалостно вырезая целые куски.

Хьюга, подумав, все-таки с тяжелым вздохом убрал косу на пол и отодвинулся, всем своим видом, впрочем, обещая, что при первом же неверном жесте легионы жнецов, ищущих его по всей Рубакаве, покажутся ему приятной компанией. Ханамия бросил единственный короткий взгляд на одного из тех, кто собирался потом помочь ему прорасти цветами, и не стал в этом сомневаться.

Хара устало потянулся в своем кресле и щелкнул пузырем жвачки, опираясь затылком на подголовник с видом безграничного равнодушия к происходящему. Ему, насколько Ханамия успел узнать своего невольного водителя, правда было совершенно наплевать. Он не так плохо разбирался в людях, чтобы не понимать простое – когда Хара посреди ночного перегона милях в сорока от Эль-Марро отстраненно пожаловался, что с большим удовольствием послушал бы, как он кричит от боли, чем развозил по всей Стране Мертвых, он не шутил. Или шутил, но плохо, а люди без чувства юмора казались Ханамии еще скучнее, чем такие, как Хьюга — с совестью на месте логики.

Зато они были способны на удивительные вещи, если с их совестью удавалось договориться, и вот это уже казалось Ханамии занимательным. Он тяжело оперся на локти, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и медленно сел, чувствуя, как от каждого движения в голове разливается тупая боль.

— Ты перестарался, — устало сообщил он, поглаживая саднящую полосу на горле, где наверняка останется длинный выразительный синяк, — мог бы просто взять веревку.

— В следующий раз возьму, — пообещал Хьюга как-то особенно убедительно. — А теперь рассказывай.

— Что тебе рассказать? — Ханамия прищурился, усилием воли заставляя себя отвести ладонь от горла. — Поздравляю, ты развязал гражданскую войну. Мне три года не удавалось заманить столько жнецов и революционеров в один город одновременно, а стоило только появиться тебе…

Хьюга вскинул голову, глядя хмуро и недоверчиво. Ханамия подумал, что перестарался. На гражданскую войну то, что происходило на улицах, тянуло едва ли, но то, что мертвые бунтовщики взяли в руки оружие и приготовились похоронить своих мертвецов, тянуло на достижение.

— Ты пытался развязать гражданскую войну?

— А тебе все нужно объяснять? — Ханамия посмотрел на него с тяжелым насмешливым презрением, дергая уголком бледного рта, а потом вдруг рывком приблизился, сгребая в горсти отросшие волосы на затылке, дергая на себя так, что они едва не столкнулись лбами, и быстро проговорил на ухо: — Я же хренов пограничник. Оружие. Наркота. Броня, лекарства, книги, в конце концов, просто небесполезные чужие воспоминания — с чем только люди не умирают…

Хьюга молча смотрел на него, близоруко прищурившись, безмолвно ожидая продолжения, и тогда Ханамия сдался.

— Ты последний, кто помнит меня живым. Я хочу услышать.

— Ты торговал памятью, — проговорил тот с явным отвращением и подался назад так, что несколько волосков остались у Ханамии между сжатыми пальцами, — но гнался за мной до самой Рубакавы, чтобы я рассказал о тебе самом? Серьезно? Ты что, не мог просто найти мое дело в архивах?

И понял, что надавил на нужное место — Ханамия сгорбился, опустил голову, будто сжался, отстраняясь. Может, он надавил сильнее, чем стоило бы. Как с косой вместо обычной веревки.

— Департамент Смерти не хранит воспоминания долго, — он покачал головой, отвечая для себя самого неожиданно искренне.

— И меня стерли.

— Именно.

За окнами слышалась перестрелка. Контрабанда из мира живых делала сражения той еще фантасмагорией, в которой в рядах революционеров у кого-то мог быть лук, а у кого-то — гранатомет. Само время в Стране Мертвых при этом замерло в стазисе, остановилось на зыбкой точке, в которой по улицам уже не ездили конные повозки, но еще никто не догадывался, что летать могут не только птицы. Вечный стимпанк с его паровыми машинами, помноженными на лазерные прицелы, в стилистике условного комикса. Условного мексиканского комикса, что страшнее.

— Я хотел убить тебя, — хмуро произнес Хьюга, не глядя в лицо, — мне было шестнадцать. Ты сделал что-то, за что я желал тебе смерти. Единственному из всех.

— Лестно, — едко произнес Ханамия и дернул плечом, — а что-то более полезное?

— Я ждал у ворот, — он снял очки, прикрыл глаза ладонью, будто пытаясь сосредоточиться, и нахмурился, — ждал с битой. Не лучший инструмент, но ничего другого у меня не было.

Разумеется. С чем еще мог бы пойти хороший парень Хьюга Джунпей, собираясь убить человека. Не с кухонным же тесаком для мяса — «Американского психопата» он не смотрел. Хорошие люди, которые идут на войну — это всегда немного стыдное зрелище.

Перестрелка продолжалась, и, когда Хара наконец проснулся и выбрался из своего кресла, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит на улице, случайная пуля пробила оконное стекло — пара осколков чуть не прошила ему лицо, а металл прошел у самого уха. Он покачал головой, снова щелкая жвачкой, наверняка давно уже потерявшей всякий вкус.

— Вы скоро? — Хара неприязненно посмотрел на то, как жадно Ханамия разглядывает собеседника, потирающего ладонью лоб в попытке понять, когда воспоминания успели от него ускользнуть. — По нам тут стреляют.

Ханамия недоуменно приподнял брови.

— Тонкое наблюдение, — заметил он как-то удивительно мягко, — а теперь заткнись.

Хара не обиделся. Демонов вообще тяжело обидеть. Он уселся на свое место и без интереса посмотрел на дырку, оставленную пулей в потолке.

— Я не хочу умирать, — в воздух безэмоционально сообщил он, и Ханамия смягчился. Отморозки вызывали у него определенную симпатию.

— Не умрешь, — пообещал он и снова посмотрел на Хьюгу, который так и взмахивал беспомощно ладонью у самого лица, будто все пытался что-то сказать, но слова не складывались. Ханамия понимал это чувство — когда обнаруживаешь в памяти брешь.

Память исчезает, информация остается, каждый из них превращался в скверно отсортированный архив. Ханамия помнил с десяток концепций загробной жизни, стадии принятия смерти, ее механизм и шкалу комы Глазго, помнил целый ряд образов — от мрачного жнеца до красотки Санта Муэрте. Он помнил, что смерть — самая пошлая и растиражированная метафора в истории, а еще и сам теперь был ею. Странный мир.

Ханамия посмотрел на потрепанный перекидной календарь на стене. С того момента, как воспоминания о нем были по протоколу уничтожены в архивах Департамента, прошло четыре месяца — и вот их почти не осталось у последнего носителя. Какой чудесный день.

— Есть еще кое-что, — Хьюга рывком поднял голову, глядя ему в глаза теперь напряженно и ясно, — есть одна вещь о тебе, которую я… которую я предпочел бы забыть сам.

— Что?

— Это вряд ли важно для тебя, — его взгляд оставался прямым и открытым, хотя это вряд ли давалось легко, — но это последнее, что осталось.

— Говори уже, — Ханамия скривился, мучительно желая встряхнуть его за плечи, чтобы просто вытрясти последние клочки информации, пока не исчезли и они, и сдержался только усилием воли.

— Я все время вспоминал тебя, когда было тяжело, — Хьюга упрямо поднял подбородок, не отводя глаз, и он замер, вдруг отчетливо понимая, что слышит нечто действительно ценное, — напоминал себе, что было и еще хуже, и если я тогда справился с тобой…

Ханамия расхохотался. Приступ хохота накрыл без предупреждений, смехом сжало гортань, и он согнулся пополам, зажмуриваясь так, что слезы брызнули из-под век; горло начало саднить, но он все никак не мог успокоиться, будто пытался справиться с тяжелым приступом кашля.

— Итак, я худшее, что случалось с тобой в жизни, — задыхаясь, он с трудом приподнял голову, разглядывая собеседника с издевательским кривым оскалом, а потом снова рассмеялся, — поздравляю. Время жить долго и счастливо, а потом умереть в один день.

Ударил Хьюга один раз и точно — прямо в челюсть, вынуждая запрокинуть голову так, что Ханамия едва не ударился затылком о спинку кровати. Перед глазами моментально потемнело, хохот застрял в горле и лопнул, будто пузырь воздуха.

— Спасибо, — он кивнул, все еще криво ухмыляясь, — помогло.

— Обращайся, — в тон ему отозвался тот.

О том, что о своем откровении он определенно пожалеет, задумываться Хьюге совсем не хотелось.

*

Если бы Ханамия знал, что не выяснит ничего полезного, он бы, пожалуй, смирился с судьбой и повесил в кабинете мишень для дартса. Жест был бы таким же беспомощным, но по крайней мере забавным. А что теперь?

На улицах царила такая неразбериха, что он мог перестрелять половину жнецов с крыши и никто бы не заметил — асфальт и без того превращался в цветочное поле там, где не самые удачливые из покойников, упав, прорастали. Ханамия в самом деле пытался развязать войну несколько лет, безошибочно понимая, что при первом же столкновении жнецов с революционерами последним потребуется все оружие, которое он смог бы достать.

— Сейчас бы в Департамент, — он последний раз угрюмо оглядел чужую перестрелку и прикрыл плотную штору, — представляешь, сколько денег я теряю из-за тебя?

Хьюга молча лежал на постели, подбрасывая на ладони мячик и пытаясь поймать его одной рукой. Когда тот, выскользнув из пальцев, ударил по лицу и отскочил на пол, Ханамия испытал что-то похожее на мстительное удовлетворение. Строго говоря, это было жалко.

— Зачем тебе вообще здесь деньги?

Ханамия удивленно приподнял брови и ровно поинтересовался:

— А ты хоть иногда пытаешься думать? Четвертый экспресс, умник.

— Четыре года за четыре минуты, — Хьюга кивнул, — понимаю. И на то, чтобы заработать на него, ты потратил те самые четыре года. Умно. Мог бы за это время дойти пешком.

Ханамия с негромким стоном потер ладонью лоб, не то чтобы начиная закипать, скорее, пытаясь смириться и расслабиться. Какой смысл бороться с тем, с кем оказался заперт в одной комнате?

Весь прошлый опыт и набор навыков из мира живых подсказывали, что этим он всю жизнь и занимался, но вопрос оставался без ответа.

— Я вообще не собирался перерождаться, — отозвался он так мягко, как только мог, но под конец не выдержал — сорвался на сарказм, — обнулить память, потерять все — если бы я хотел этого, я бы просто вырвал себе сердце и пророс цветами.

Хьюга помолчал, а потом, хмыкнув, вслепую нащупал на полу мячик, чуть не закатившийся под кровать.

— Ты просто не знаешь, сколько билеты на экспресс стоят на черном рынке, — сухо добавил Ханамия, больше не глядя в его сторону.

— И еще тебе было скучно.

— Я ведь могу просто избавиться от тебя, — он скучающе вытянулся в кресле, которое до этого занимал Хара, и Хьюга мельком скользнул взглядом по длинной, гибкой фигуре, белой коже, черному балахону — отрезку непроглядной темноты в тени под светом единственной тусклой лампы.

— Действуй, — мяч упруго ударился в ладонь, и он подбросил его снова, — кордоны ты все равно не пройдешь.

От необходимости отвечать что-то неожиданно избавил Хара — стало не до ответа, когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, ударив о стену, а он тяжело облокотился на дверной косяк, вымученно улыбаясь. И щелкнул жвачкой, разумеется. Доверху набитый рюкзак он бросил у порога, и только после этого начал медленно сползать по стене на пол, отключаясь на глазах.

— Вот что интересно, — Ханамия гибко поднялся на ноги, в пару шагов пересекая полутемную комнату и принимая на плечи тяжесть чужого тела, помогая Харе сделать шаг, еще шаг, еще — до тех пор, пока он не потерял сознание, не соскользнула вниз рука, до того зажимавшая рану на животе, — есть одна вещь, общая для демонов, жнецов и дохлых неврастеников вроде тебя.

Он мягко усадил его в кресло и рванул вверх черную футболку, а потом, бегло оглядев рану, убрал с лица светлые пряди и приподнял пальцами верхнее веко, пытаясь оценить реакцию зрачков. И убедившись в том, что Хара отключился, быстро поднялся на ноги, бесцеремонно открывая сумку Хьюги, чтобы найти аптечку.

Тот молчал больше для того, чтобы не отвлекать, и продолжил Ханамия, только доставая антисептики и бинты.

— У каждого из нас все еще красная кровь, — голос звучал неровно, а вот движения оказались скупыми и точными, — сломай любого из нас — останутся одни гортензии.

Хьюга мельком выглянул в коридор, убеждаясь в том, о чем и так догадывался, — внизу слышались выкрики, лязг кос мешался с грохотом выстрелов. Он ожидал этого с самого начала, если подумать.

В рюкзаке оказались гранаты. Слишком громко. Даже посреди этой шумихи — слишком, и он прошел обратно в комнату, поднимая с пола косу Ханамии. Тот не обратил внимания — был занят тем, что пытался обработать рану, такую простую, человеческую рану, странную на теле того, кого считаешь демоном.

Хьюга еще раз хмуро оглядел их обоих и удобнее перехватил древко, выскальзывая в коридор и неслышно закрывая дверь за собой. На мгновение прислонился затылком к холодной стене, закрывая глаза и выдыхая. Это ненадолго. Всего-то и надо, что найти винтовку или пистолет, а еще надеяться, что он умеет стрелять. Хьюга ничего такого о себе не помнил, но что он, строго говоря, вообще мог о себе знать? Ничего, кроме четкого чувства, что не может бросить раненого. Даже раненого демона — не может.

Первого из жнецов он практически перерубил пополам — сам не понял, как, видимо, новичкам везет. Цветы вырастали быстро, так быстро, как никогда не смогли бы в мире живых, тянулись вверх, питаясь кровью. Лезвие его косы лязгнуло, упав на пол, и Хьюга крепче перехватил древко, оборачиваясь, чтобы запереть дверь своим ключом. Какое-то время они будут в безопасности.

Кто-то за поворотом передернул затвор, и Хьюга замер, вдруг понимая — вот сейчас все и закончится. У Ханамии есть гранаты, какое-то время он продержится. А когда демон придет в себя, они смогут сбежать по воздуховоду, а оттуда — на крышу. С ними все будет в порядке.

Выстрелы послышались совсем близко, и Хьюга выпрямился, перехватывая косу обеими руками. Но человек, появившийся из-за угла, опустил пистолет, едва увидел его.

— Хьюга?..

Он прищурился, глядя на высокую фигуру в конце коридора — контрсвет мешал разглядеть лицо. Но, очевидно, сам он был виден как на ладони — достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы его узнать. Пару мгновений человек медлил, а потом удивительно гибко развернулся, в один шаг вжимаясь в стену и расстреливая тех, кто преследовал его, в пять коротких выстрелов, и повисла тишина.

— Как ты здесь оказался, — пистолет быстро лег в кобуру на поясе, а он стремительно пересек коридор, обхватывая Хьюгу за предплечья, нависая сверху, глядя прямо в лицо с абсолютной отчаянной радостью, — не надеялся даже увидеть тебя снова.

— Кто ты? — Хьюга медленно приподнял плечи, безмолвно прося убрать руки, и улыбка поблекла, когда тот подчинился.

— Конечно. Ты уже не помнишь, — он криво ухмыльнулся — совсем так, как делал это Ханамия. — Да и я скоро забуду. Пойдем, я вытащу тебя отсюда.

— Подожди, — он быстро покачал головой и пытливо посмотрел в глаза, быстро решая, — я не один.

— Двоих я не смогу…

— Троих, — Хьюга жестко взглянул в лицо, не давая закончить, — иначе я остаюсь здесь.

— Понимаю, — он помедлил и добродушно рассмеялся, а потом вдруг протянул огромную ладонь, взъерошивая ему волосы каким-то удивительно привычным жестом, — ты совсем не меняешься.

И добавил, разом посерьезнев:

— Я постараюсь.

Ключ легко провернулся в замке, и Хьюга толкнул дверь, чувствуя тяжелый запах крови, слыша негромкий стон и стараясь даже не смотреть, — и потому, споткнувшись о рюкзак с гранатами, пропустил момент, когда человек, стоящий за спиной, замер, разом собираясь, выпрямляясь так, будто пытался удержать какую-то невыносимую тяжесть на плечах.

Ханамия вытер руки об обрывок бинта и без интереса скользнул взглядом по ним обоим, разрывая упаковку пластырей.

— Кого ты притащил?

Хьюга обернулся, чтобы объяснить что-то, но слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел его побелевшее лицо. Все, что уловил — как шевельнулись бледные до синевы губы, выговаривая едва слышно:

— Ханамия.

А потом он неуверенно улыбнулся и все-таки расхохотался, разом переставая выглядеть так, будто только что умер во второй раз.

— Мы были когда-то знакомы, кажется, — в широкой улыбке не чувствовалось и тени подсмысла, — откуда-то я знаю твое имя.

— А я твое — нет, — проворчал Ханамия, отбрасывая в сторону бумажную упаковку, — к счастью для меня.

— Киёши Теппей. Твой приятель выкарабкается? Прорываться будем долго.

Хьюга подобрал бинт с пола, чтобы вытереть лезвие косы. Киёши прислушался к звукам в коридоре и снова внутренне подобрался, но больше на его лице не было этого темного, густого ужаса, целой долины смертной тени за одной неуверенной подрагивающей улыбкой.

*

Хара пришел в себя быстро — в конце концов, он был демоном. Перебинтованный живот его будто совсем не беспокоил, по крайней мере, когда он прошел по комнате, его походка казалась вполне ровной. Только Ханамия, пожалуй, и мог оценить, что ходить ему тяжело. Видел похожее, когда после многочасового перегона Хара остановился в порту, чтобы размять ноги, и одним цепким жестом схватился за дверцу, почувствовав, как подкосились колени. Но, оборачиваясь, он все равно криво ухмылялся.

Перестрелка уже грохотала глубже в городе, выстрелы слышались откуда-то с площади. За окнами начинали собирать тела. Будь это сороковые… Ханамия зажмурился и потер кончиками пальцев воспаленные веки — будь это сороковые, в любой части Европы сейчас звучали бы марши. Сам он почему-то знал, что никогда не видел парадов, но пронес через всю юность понимание того, как легко, объединив людей вокруг одной идеи — победы, например, — превратить их в верный инструмент, сложную схему, в которой всякое движение винта подчинено щелчку пальцев.

Будто он оставался в темноте, готовый в нужный момент потянуть на себя нить паутины. Шелкопряд или птицеед.

Ханамия встряхнул головой, избавляясь от навязчивой метафоры, и продолжил собирать немногочисленные вещи: сложенная коса исчезла в складках балахона, рюкзак с гранатами он перекинул было через плечо, но его забрал Хьюга. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд он указал кивком на Хару, негромко говоря:

— Ты поведешь его.

Киёши стоял за его спиной. Ханамия окинул их взглядом — таких прямых, таких правильных, таких тошнотворно героических, — и скрипнул зубами, ощущая, как тяжелая глухая ярость затапливает грудную клетку.

— А вы собираетесь нас защищать, — проговорил он с едким сарказмом, чувствуя, как кривая ухмылка исказила тонкую линию рта, — герои. Смертники. Пушечное мясо. За кого вы…

Закончить ему не позволил взрыв. Стекла осколками посыпались на мостовую, будто лопнув от давления, взрывной волной ударило в спину, потащило по полу к стене вместе с какой-то мебелью, вещами, чертовой сумкой с гранатами — мог бы быть второй удар, на этот раз фатальный, не успей Киёши ее поймать. Сумев открыть глаза, морщась от тугой боли, ударяющей в череп языком колокола, Ханамия почувствовал только, как чужие руки с силой сжимают его предплечья — кожу сразу же захотелось просто соскоблить там, где он ощущал прикосновение.

— Пусти, — прошипел он, и Хьюга молча разжал ладони, позволяя ему отстраниться и осмотреться.

Если бы взрывали прицельно их, оглядывать, вероятно, было бы нечего. Сидя посреди обломков в облаке штукатурки, сыплющейся с потолка, в запахе побелки, перемешанном с запахом крови, Ханамии захотелось гулко расхохотаться, и он сдержался только усилием воли.

— Скорее всего, взорвался один из заложенных раньше снарядов, — спокойно проговорил Киёши, поднимаясь на ноги и вскидывая на плечо рюкзак. — Иначе бы мы здесь не сидели. Тем лучше — теперь мы мертвы. Пойдем?

— Мы и до этого были мертвы, кретин, — проговорил Ханамия и скривился, когда Хьюга молча протянул ему руку. Но потом все-таки схватился за нее, поднимаясь. — Или тебе хочется еще раз?

Хьюга выпустил его ладонь и вздохнул, стряхивая с волос белесую пыль.

— И как ты только дожил до своих лет, — низко, задумчиво проговорил он, неприязненно оглядывая Ханамию с ног до головы, — почему тебя не убили в шестнадцать?

— Твоими стараниями, — он отвесил шутливый поклон, а потом ухмыльнулся, позволяя Киёши первому пройти за дверь. В авангард их крошечного отряда он определенно не рвался.

Последним шел Хара, беззаботно засунув руки в карманы. На черной футболке было совсем не видно засохшей крови, а волосы, падающие на лицо, скрывали выражение глаз.

Хьюга тяжело посмотрел в спину Ханамии, а потом покачал головой, будто разом расслабившись и смирившись.

— Сомневаюсь, что я был единственным, кто хотел бы увидеть…

— Как я сломаюсь, — Ханамия обернулся через плечо и мягко улыбнулся, удовлетворенно кивая. А потом гибко развернулся всем телом, вдруг дергая его на себя за воротник, скользя выше, чтобы намотать на пальцы жесткие черные пряди, посмотреть прямо в лицо насмешливо, жадно и тяжело. — Ты не такой хороший, как все о тебе думают. Между нами больше общего, чем думаешь ты сам.

Хьюга ошарашено выдохнул ему в лицо, и с такого незначительного расстояния он отчетливо видел, как черные зрачки затапливают бледную радужку; протяни руку и стяни очки с переносицы, чтобы избавиться от хрупкой преграды — в другой раз так бы он и поступил. Но Хара позади лопнул пузырь жвачки и скучающе проговорил, указывая рукой куда-то вниз:

— Его ноги не настолько хороши, чтобы мы все тут сдохли.

Киёши, обернувшись, расхохотался, и Ханамия, закипая от ярости, опустил поднятую руку, на этот раз оставляя стойкого оловянного при его смешной гордости. Это подождет. Сначала нужно добраться хотя бы до границы Рубакавы.

Спускались вниз по узким ступенькам и пересекали пустой гостиничный холл они в полной тишине. Только у самого входа Киёши обернулся и хмуро оглядел их, уже успевших забрать хоть какое-то оружие из рук мертвых жнецов или революционеров.

— Я постараюсь провести вас незаметно, но отстреливаться, скорее всего, придется.

— Меньше слов, — Ханамия передернул затвор, вскидывая винтовку на плечо, — пока все мы не увидели твои мозги на стене.

Киёши посмотрел ему в лицо, на мгновение поморщившись удивительно беспомощно, словно столкнулся с чем-то, что годами пытался преодолеть. Смысла в этих чувствах не было никакого — исчезла память, пересох источник, не на что стало смотреть. Если, конечно, он не лгал, но Хьюга только качал головой, пытаясь оперировать теми категориями времени, что у него были, и той скудной информацией, что успел получить. Если они и впрямь были друзьями и оба помнили Ханамию, то все, что произошло между ним и Киёши, случилось больше десяти лет назад. Эти воспоминания уже не должны были уцелеть — он сам помнил уже не собственное прошлое, а только свой рассказ о нем. Но ирония в том, что злость сильнее дружбы, а прощение не означает принятие — то, что однажды причинило боль, может остаться с человеком в жизни и после смерти.

Так, по крайней мере, это работало в теории. Ханамия, три года проработавший в Департаменте Смерти, внес бы незначительные коррективы, но в целом бы с ним согласился. Но он был занят тем, что смотрел в лицо Киёши с глумливой гримасой издевки, а тот морщился, будто пытался не показать боль, принимая удар грудью.

Первым устал любоваться на это Хара.

— Отличное место для смерти, — он скучающе оглядел барельеф на стене, — ни одной хорошенькой девчонки, кроме дохлых.

Улыбка Киёши казалась очень искренней. А возможно, таковой и была. Он толкнул дверь плечом и придержал дверь, дожидаясь, пока все выйдут, прежде чем с негромким стуком прикрыть ее, полной грудью вдыхая пахнущий порохом воздух.

На улице занимались сероватые сумерки. Полумгла выпивала свет фонарей, который ложился на асфальт неровными кругами, и выстрелы с площади уже стихли. Было очень спокойно, даже предчувствия скорой бури не было в зябкой, промозглой тишине.

У самых ног простиралось потрепанное, почти вытоптанное бледно-лиловое цветочное поле, едва освещенное скудным светом вечернего неба. Хара неуверенно хмыкнул:

— Красота.

Ханамия помолчал. А потом наклонился, выискивая в переплетениях соцветий тяжелый пахнущий оружейным маслом «Люгер». Красивый, старый, но все еще рабочий — год назад ему отчаянно повезло, он смог раздобыть целую партию. Не думал увидеть их снова.

— Оставь это, — Киёши хмуро покачал головой, — лучше попытайся раздобыть снаряды для винтовки. Машина осталась за заставой, путь не близкий.

— Машина? — Хьюга вскинул голову, а потом осекся, прокручивая в голове простой вопрос — почему хотя бы не билет на корабль? Ему самому досталась только трость, потому что всю жизнь он испытывал один гнев, и не имело значения то, что он редко давал ему выход. Сердце не должно быть добрым — оно должно быть чистым.

Тот кивнул, без труда читая на его лице безмолвный вопрос. По лицу Хьюги вообще было несложно что-то прочитать.

— Мне досталась машина, — он легко пожал плечами, первым выходя на трассу, — кажется, потому, что я не забыл. И не простил. Глупо, да? Всю жизнь хранить один единственный момент.

Ханамия слабо улыбался, все еще поглаживая холодную сталь кончиками пальцев. Конечно, револьвер — это не практично. Но расставаться с ним…

— О, сентиментальные ценности, — Хара задумчиво перегнулся через его плечо, разглядывая «Люгер» с насмешливым любопытством, и Ханамия отбросил его на землю так, будто на ладонь заползло насекомое. Брезгливое отвращение так быстро сменило смутный восторг, что стало как-то пусто. И просто.

— Машина, значит, — бросил он и обогнул Киёши, смерившего его одним тяжелым взглядом, только для того, чтобы похлопать по плечу. — Если ты не отнимал хлеб у маленьких девочек, то тебя обманули, поздравляю. Мы в Департаменте часто так развлекались.

— Что? — Хьюга нахмурился, ощущая внезапный порыв встать между ними, не совсем ясно, впрочем, кого конкретно собираясь защищать. Ханамия едко ухмыльнулся.

— Ты получаешь трость или машину, а твой билет на корабль отправляется на черный рынок. Что непонятного?

Улыбка Киёши дрогнула. Всего на мгновение. Едва заметно.

Островки цветов там, где лежали тела, приходилось просто переступать, не забывая на ходу оглядывать, нет ли у кого еще оружия или боеприпасов.

*

Ночь пережидали в опустевшем баре на окраине Рубакавы, куда едва ли скоро захотят вернуться рабочие с железной дороги. На крошечной кухне Киёши смог из скудных припасов приготовить что-то на ужин, а Ханамия усадил Хару в кресло и сел на колени на полу, бесцеремонно стягивая с него футболку.

Бинты, конечно, оказались красными. К счастью, аптечка нашлась и здесь. Рана даже не была глубокой — просто длинной, почти наискось пересекающей живот. Такая при каждом движении рискует начать кровоточить, а бинтов на нее уходило больше, чем они даже в теории могли бы здесь раздобыть.

— Ты же демон, — проворчал Ханамия, быстро срезая старую перевязку, — рана уже должна была затянуться.

— Меня зацепили косой, — Хара блекло смотрел в потолок, катая между челюстями свою чертову жвачку, — зарастать будет долго.

Хьюга, наблюдавший за всем из-за угла, покачал головой и незаметно покинул бар, прихватив с собой винтовку. Пыль на улице стелилась под ноги, от запаха цветов кружило голову. Дороти, Дороти, почему ты не вернулась с макового поля?

Гиперстезия опиатного прихода, Тото.

Вокруг было неправдоподобно тихо, но он все равно старался двигаться в тенях. Он смутно помнил, что аптека должна быть в паре кварталов, и шел осторожно, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Из чьих-то разбитых окон заунывно доносилась музыка. Сухие цветки срывало с соцветий порывами влажного ветра, и они оседали на асфальте. А ведь когда Хьюга только попал в Рубакаву, она показалась ему очень спокойным городом. А потом Ханамия привел в нее идущих по его следу жнецов и развязал гражданскую войну.

Под ногами валялись стреляные гильзы. Ступени аптеки оказались сплошным пологом из цветов, и идти приходилось предельно аккуратно, чтобы не наступить на чью-то руку или ногу. Антисептики, анальгетики, бинты, жаропонижающие — все, что могло пригодиться, Хьюга быстро распихивал по карманам, потому что сумка в случае чего мешала бы отстреливаться. Впрочем, ему и не пришлось — обратный путь он проделал удивительно спокойно, будто там, где отгрохотала перестрелка, город просто вымер.

Когда он толкнул дверь бара перед собой, Ханамия сидел по-турецки прямо на столешнице и крутил в руках какую-то бутылку без этикетки. Словно ему здорово хотелось надраться, а вот терять концентрацию внимания — нет.

Хара дремал, сидя прямо на полу у его колен, привалившись затылком к стойке. Картина казалось почти идиллической. Он мимоходом задумался о том, должны ли демоны защищать своих жнецов, а потом вывалил на столешницу перед Ханамией всю свою добычу — пластиковые конвалюты, бумажные упаковки, свертки бинтов. Несколько мгновений тот смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом одним коротким жестом извлек из вороха препаратов картонную коробку с какими-то ампулами и прищурился, вчитываясь в маркировку.

— Я собирался просто надраться, но ты принес морфин, — он ухмыльнулся, и Хьюга молча пожал плечами, устраиваясь за низким столиком там, где лежала наиболее глубокая тень.

— Не разбирался.

— Не сомневаюсь, — желчно согласился Ханамия, а потом, хмыкнув, засунул ампулы прямо в карман. Все остальное, гибко соскользнув со стойки, он упаковал в один рюкзак с гранатами и быстро пересек полутемный зал, садясь напротив Хьюги и ставя перед ними два бокала.

— Стоило большого труда не позволить твоему приятелю пойти тебя искать, — он наклонил голову к плечу, разливая виски по бокалам с какой-то неприятной точностью.

— Спасибо, — Хьюга кивнул, — где Киёши?

— Хара его вырубил.

На один короткий яростный взгляд Ханамия насмешливо отсалютовал каким-то бокалом и сделал один длинный глоток, прежде чем сказать:

— Уложил в кроватку и укрыл одеяльцем. Пару часов проспит.

Хьюга потер ладонью ноющий лоб, мысленно давая себе пощечину за то, что ушел молча. Чего-то такого стоило ожидать. Утром… утром нужно будет попросить прощения. Он откинулся на спинку стула, пододвигая к себе бокал, но не делая и глотка, просто задумчиво поглаживая пальцами стеклянную грань.

— Бокалы неправильные, — Ханамия поморщился, но глотнул, а потом на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока жар волной прокатится по горлу, — но других я не нашел. Бар не из лучших.

— Когда я пришел, ты собирался пить прямо из бутылки.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Сложно сказать, издевался он или правда оскорбился. Хьюга помолчал, а потом сделал один короткий глоток и едва не прокашлялся — слишком давно не пил. А тогда, в мире живых, вряд ли делал это слишком часто, хотя едва ли представлял, почему.

Говорить не осталось необходимости, и они замолчали. Хара, кажется, задремал прямо на полу, Ханамия задумчиво покачивал бутылкой в воздухе, наблюдая за тем, как в золотистой жидкости закручивается игрушечное, скованное стеклянной границей торнадо. Момент, в котором он отвлекся и перевел взгляд на его лицо, Хьюга не отследил, он едва не дремал, подперев ладонью подбородок. Будто забыл, что ему нельзя расслабляться. Словно иллюзия командной работы и необходимость беречь раненого рядом с собой затмила ему разум, и это тоже было предсказуемо. Ханамия поморщился от привычного чувства брезгливости. Где-то внутри жило отчетливое понимание того, что чужие глупость и неосмотрительность вызывали это смутное отвращение всегда, но собственное жадное любопытство помогало с ним справиться. Он с глухим стуком поставил бутылку и сделал еще пару глотков, покачивая в воздухе полупустым бокалом. Жадность. Это тоже было знакомое чувство. Человека напротив он разглядывал с тяжелым отстраненным любопытством, пытаясь найти ответ не столько в складке между бровей, сколько в том, как она медленно исчезает, делая лицо очень спокойным и открытым.

Хмыкнув, Ханамия перегнулся через столик и похлопал его по плечу.

— Наверху есть жилые комнаты, — сообщил он, — уснешь здесь — вряд ли сможешь отстреливаться с утра.

Следом за Хьюгой он поднимался, не столько подчиняясь какому-то плану, сколько чувствуя, как вздрагивает нить паутины, цепко удерживая пытающегося сорваться мотылька. Конечная цель всякой паучьей сети — кокон.

Во тьме комнаты, в запахе пыли и старой побелки, Хьюга сначала оттолкнул его обеими руками, не глядя в глаза, а потом сам гибко подался вперед, зарываясь пальцами в волосы — упрямый и прямой даже сейчас. Когда он запрокинул голову, Ханамия все-таки протянул руку, снимая с него очки и аккуратно складывая на тумбочку у постели, а потом нащупал губами дрожащий пульс на шее. Сердцебиение у мертвеца — подумать только.

Играть было скучно. Идея тащить социальные игры в постель сама по себе казалось дешевой. Максимальный реверанс собственным склонностям он позволил, когда перехватил запястья Хьюги, резковатым жестом поднимая их над головой и фиксируя его же ремнем. Тот после долгих минут молчания вдруг рассмеялся и пару раз рефлекторно попытался развести запястья, но не смог.

— Просто не мешай мне, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся и приложил палец к его губам, а потом, не удержавшись, надавил, заставив вобрать их в рот по фаланги. Может быть, грубовато, может быть, слишком быстро, но человек со связанными руками находился не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться.

Ханамия сел сверху на его бедра и медленно, очень аккуратно стянул наконец балахон. Сразу стало холодно, а коса, звякнув, упала на пол откуда-то из складок черной ткани. От смерти в нем не осталось ничего, все, что было, казалось сплошь человеческим — широкие плечи, белые руки, красивые запястья, усмешка, исказившая бледный рот.

Ремень мешал прикоснуться, а прикоснуться хотелось. Увидев, как конвульсивно дернулись его руки, Ханамия усмехнулся и потянулся вперед, чтобы обмотать кожаную полосу вокруг перекладины, фиксируя надежнее. Хьюга негромко рассмеялся и выгнулся, скользя языком там, где шея переходит в плечо, едва ощутимо царапая зубами, удерживаясь от того, чтобы впиться, оставляя следы.

Несколько мгновений Ханамия нависал над ним на вытянутых руках, не касаясь, не целуя, ничего, просто позволяя мягко скользить губами по шее, морщась, когда гладкие черные пряди падали на лицо. Потом он медленно поднялся и сел на колени рядом, молча проводя ладонью по напряженной груди. Горячечное возбуждение затапливало голову, выстреливая в низ живота, но поверх него все еще жило любопытство, все еще дергалась нить паутины, заставляя медлить, чтобы просто смотреть. Смотреть.

*

А отстреливаться и правда пришлось с самого утра, потому что к дверям бара пожаловали жнецы. Едва ли специально — скорее всего, просто услышали из полутьмы негромкую музыку, когда Хара нашел граммофон и пластинки к нему, пластинки, с которых сквозь скрип и скрежет лились не набившие оскомину гимны Страны Мертвых, а настоящая музыка из мира живых. Пусть это были, кажется, пятидесятые, пусть каждая строчка казалась вымученной и наивной, пусть. Едва начали стрелять, Хара, смеясь, выкрутил громкость на максимум, и потому Ханамия отстреливался с верхнего этажа, невольно подпевая льющейся на весь бар «К югу от границы». Граница Рубакавы и правда была на юге, мучительно далеко на юге, за парой десятков жнецов, пришедших по их души, и грохочущей железной дорогой.

И ему наконец стало весело. Он хохотал, когда ему подавали патроны, хохотал, когда Киёши взял его косу, чтобы выйти к дверям и принять ближний бой, хохотал, почувствовав даже сквозь балахон жар чужого плеча, когда Хьюга встал рядом, глядя в прицел винтовки, чтобы прикрыть.

Ветер наверху взъерошивал волосы, проводил прохладной ладонью по разгоряченному лицу, в воздухе пахло железом, машинным маслом и близостью побережья. Снизу доносилось что-то о том, что завтра никогда не наступит. «Завтра» могло катиться ко всем восьми миллионам богов. Киёши управлялся с косой так ловко, что не приходилось сомневаться — жнец из него получился бы отличный. Только слишком честный. Такие никогда не получали свой билет на экспресс.

Они сняли последнего, когда Киёши упал на колени, поднимая древко косы над головой, пытаясь уже защититься, а не напасть. Впрочем, он сделал все, что мог. Одного взмаха лезвия бы хватило, но Ханамия успел первым –— выстрелил, простирая цветы у самых его колен. Хьюга тяжело выдохнул, откладывая винтовку, и покосился в его сторону, бормоча что-то о красивых жестах, но тот даже не обратил внимания. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал покой, один только покой, и ничего кроме.

Спускались они плечом к плечу, слыша последние аккорды песни о границе с Мексикой. После этого Хара наконец выключил музыку и потянулся, чтобы через стойку достать еще одну бутылку. Ханамия с усмешкой подумал, что такими темпами через пару дней им потребовался бы следующий бар.

— Надо бежать, — без лишних предисловий хмуро сказал Киёши, — жнецы возвращаются в город.

— Куда?

— В перерождение, — Хьюга снял очки и потер пальцами веки, — выбора у нас больше нет.

Выходя из бара следом за ними, на ходу поднимая с пола рюкзак с позабытыми гранатами, Ханамия раздумывал о возможности соскочить, остаться на границе, попытаться наладить старые контакты с перекупщиками, продолжить всю ту жизнь, что он выстроил после смерти, а потом рывком выпрямился, вскидывая винтовку на плечо.

На самом деле, он отказался от настоящего, погнавшись за прошлым, еще когда малоприятным шантажом и парой сомнительных обещаний заставил Хару стать своим водителем. Определенная ирония в этом была. А потом оказалось, что груз чужих воспоминаний на черном рынке не стоил бы и гроша, в прошлом не было толка, и что забавнее всего — прошлое сожрало его будущее.

Полуденное солнце выбеливало асфальт, обжигало веки; он поморщился, выходя в пронизывающий липкий жар, и на мгновение его ослепило. А потом возвращающееся зрение зафиксировалось на прямой широкой спине, на воспоминании о цепочке родинок под вытертой тканью, и Ханамия просто пошел вперед, где за железнодорожным полотном должна была ждать машина. Бездумно напевать песню о том, что находится к югу от границы, он перестал, только когда на них напали у самой цели — в этот раз всего четверка, и они отбились без проблем, оттеснив к машине, старому серебристому «Алвису», раненого Хару. Тот не слишком сопротивлялся — облокотился о крышу, наблюдая за тем, как Ханамия одним взмахом косы рассекает противнику грудь тем же жестом, которым вскрывал коконы с телами, забирая души из мира живых. Прекрасные были времена.

Хьюга сдавленно ругался, отступая на шаг назад, чтобы уйти от атаки, Киёши, будто забыв о пистолете, перехватил древко обеими руками и потянул на себя — самоубийца. Кто еще мог бы пойти против жнеца практически врукопашную. Он поморщился, будто от боли, гибко разворачиваясь, чтобы одним ударом рассечь его со спины.

— Спасибо, — Киёши кивнул и забрал у покойного жнеца косу прямо из медленно покрывающихся зелеными соцветиями рук. Почему-то Ханамия не сомневался в том, что оружие ему подойдет. И правда, с какой стороны ни посмотри — прекрасный бы вышел жнец.

Солнце жарило немилосердно, и отчаянно хотелось обратно в прохладную темноту бара к рядам бутылок, крошечным комнатам наверху, музыке, потрескивающей там, где на старых пластинках были царапины. Ханамия покачал головой, мельком вспоминая, с какими неожиданными вещами люди порой умирали — пластинки еще не были самым странным из всего, что он видел. Да и платили за них плохо даже редкие ценители, мучимые ностальгией.

Киёши так и смотрел хмуро, словно забыв о собственной привычке держать лицо, да пытался сложить оружие так, как делал это Ханамия, и у него ничего не выходило — коса требовала привычки. Он сам привыкал долго. На чужие скупые, точные жесты, когда Ханамия показывал, как это делается, он смотрел без улыбки, тяжело, молча. Солнечный свет высвечивал кожу добела, яркими бликами рассыпался по лезвию, и на это сияние было больно смотреть.

Хьюга покачал головой и до хруста надавил на шею, наконец решаясь, но Хара плечом оттеснил его от двери и сам сел за руль, бормоча, что он уже привык водить. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как устроиться рядом. Радиоприемник хрипловато прокашлялся какой-то незнакомой песней на волне — здесь была совсем другая музыка, не та, что в мире живых, не та, что на пластинках в баре на окраине. С трассы они съехали плавно и бесшумно, солнце сияло в зеркалах, отражалось в лужах на асфальте, солнце ослепляло. Вокруг стало так тихо, что слышалось биение собственного сердца, из всех звуков осталось только это — пульс, негромкая песня на певучем языке, похожем на испанский, мягкий, уверенный шум мотора. В конце концов, лет сорок назад Alvis Cars и правда производили лучшие машины в Британии.

За пару часов эта тишина сгустилась так, что он вздрогнул, услышав, как позади что-то пробормотал в полусне Ханамия, прислоняясь виском к плечу Киёши. В зеркале Хьюга увидел, как тот хмуро смотрит на широкую, неправдоподобно белую в полуденном свете ладонь, обхватившую его предплечье, смотрит так, что вдруг поневоле вспомнились простые слова, брошенные в сумраке у трассы возле отеля в Рубакаве — он не забыл. И не простил.

И потому, вероятно, был обречен с самого начала.


End file.
